


In Which I Drank Too Much Faygo and Made Pointless SOLKAT Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nooks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pailing, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Tentabulges, Troll Anatomy, Xeno, bottom!Karkat, i guess, light humiliation, pailing without a bucket, top!sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the tin says. Plotless. Solkat. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which I Drank Too Much Faygo and Made Pointless SOLKAT Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I drank like.... 14 bottles of Faygo in one sitting....yeah, too much sugar for me... I have no excuse. Also, I think I abused the "tag" button....

Karkat was on his hands and knees in front of you, naked and shivering. When you first found out about his little “kink” you were skeptical beyond belief...and you never knew what a needy bitch Karkat was. But your first time ‘trying’ his kinks was honestly, the best, and hottest fucking night of your life.

“Tho…” he involuntarily moaned at the sound of your lispy voice, making you break out in a smirk. “Geeth KK, we haven’t thtarted and you’re already moaning like a bitch.” He moaned louder at the name.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you can never stress how much you pity the troll in front of you.

Karkat was a moaning mess by the time you landed your 16th slap. His ass was a bright red and his bulge was writhing desperately in the air. Your matesprit had a ball gag to keep him from talking and a human cock ring around his bulge. He moaned around the gag as you swatted him for the 17th time, nearly collapsing on his chest.

“Don’t you dare fall down, you bitch,” you emphasized your statement with a particularly hard slap to his ass. He answered you with another moan, louder than the rest. His back arched as you swatted him in quick succession, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24. He had red tears in his eyes as you delivered the final swat to his ass.

You leaned over, and brushed his abused bottom with your bulges, watching him squirm. With a smirk, you slammed one into his nook without warning. Karkat shuddered violently and a few tears slipped from his eyes. You were torn from breaking character to cuddle him and continuing.

When he noticed you weren’t making a move to put your second inside him, he turned back to give you a heated and impatient glare. You knew what that meant and you broke character for one second to kiss him awkwardly through the barrier of the ball gag. He frowned for a split second before melting as you brought your second bulge inside him. Even after all the shit both of you tried, he was still so fucking tight.

You started a slow pace, reaching over to rub Karkat’s bulge teasingly, knowing he can’t release until you remove the ring. He twitched and bucked against you desperately making you smirk. You slowly start to thrust faster, rubbing his bulge in time with your thrusts.

Karkat bucked wildly, before collapsing on his chest, as you expected, moaning around the gag. “You want it gone?” you ask innocently, giving him a particularly hard thrust. He nods furiously and you chuckle, reaching to unclasp it. It drops, soaked in Karkat’s saliva and immediately, his moans resounded in the block.

You moan yourself, hearing Karkat moan your name like a prayer. You rub his bulge faster, feeling yourself come close to release. “F-fuck, Sollux, shit…” he moaned, writhing. “Fucking take it off!”

Your smirk grows wider and you roughly grab his hair and tilt him up in an uncomfortable position. “Fucking beg for it,” you growl softly. He moans louder, panting desperately. “P-please...Sollux, fuck please. Please let me cum goddammit!”

You chuckle but remove the ring anyway, watching Karkat come undone, spilling red all over the floor. His nook tightens around your bulges pleasurably, making you moan and release inside of him.

Karkat’s legs finally give out on him, his body slumping face-down on the floor, pulling your bulge out of his warm nook. You watch as yellow spills from his nook, mixing with the red already on the floor.

You gently pick him up from the floor and cuddle him, watching him lean closer to you, purring loudly. “You okay, KK? Did I go too far?”

He shakes his head "no" and you sigh in relief. You cuddle him gently just enjoying his warmth. He purrs in response, nuzzling closer to you. You never realized that you fell asleep until you blink your bi-colored eyes open to find the both of you in a puddle of your own genetic material on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I vow to never again drink 14 bottles of Faygo in one sitting. Too much sugar makes me do stupid things. Also, if I need to tag something else that might trigger anyone that I haven't tagged yet, please do tell me.


End file.
